Miraculous Ladybug: Watching the Show
by Miraculous Moons and Dragons
Summary: A very cliche story with twists of my own! Featuring HP, and anime references! Identities are revealed and love goes through the air, Chloe gets threatened, lots of puns go around, and there's a hint of Chloe redemption! R&R, because it's really fun to write.
1. Where are we?

Miraculous Ladybug – Watching the Show

Chapter 1 – Where are we?

**Here's a very cliche story, featuring me and my friend. I am Catastrophe, and my friend is Karmawolf. I'll be going by the Netflix order of things, and I'll be replacing Cat with Chat to make it better. If you say Cat Noir, you aren't a true fan. *cough cough Padfoot/gamerwitch cough cough***

* * *

It was a normal day in Paris, or so Marinette thought. She was ready to go to school and see Adrien. However, it seemed fate had other plans. She disappeared with a "Shwoop".

~Meanwhile~

"Are you sure it will work?" asked one of two girls, this one slightly shorter than the other.

"Positive. After all, Gacha Life doesn't lie," replied the taller.

"Oh, my god, Mel."

~A few minutes later, Random Pocket Dimension~

"What the fuck is going on?" Alix demanded.

"Where's Ladybug?" Chloe whined.

"I want cheese, Adrien!" came a muffled voice from Adrien's pocket.

"Everyone, calm down! I'm sure there's a very good reason for this." Marinette tried to reason.

"Absolutely, Marinette," said a seemingly disembodied voice.

"Who's there? Are you an Akuma?" Marinette and Adrien asked at the same time.

"I am Catastrophe, and this is Karmawolf." The voice said, as two girls stepped out of the shadows.

"Those can't be your real names," laughed Alya.

"Would you rather call me Prongs or Moony?" Catastrophe said, sarcastically.

"What?" Adrien asked, confused.

"Harry Potter reference," Karmawolf replied.

"Why did you kidnap me? My daddy will hear about this!" whined, guess who, Chloe.

"Listen up, Chloe Bourgeois, if you make another nasty comment, you'll find yourself without your "gorgeous" hair," snarled Karmawolf.

"More like Chloe Malfoy, as that's who she's more likely related to," snickered Catastrophe.

"You never told us why we're here," Marinette pointed out.

"Right. Well, we're here, in this pocket dimension, to watch Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir," Catastrophe told them.

* * *

**I have a theory that Chloe is somehow related to Draco Malfoy (Malfoy's a French name, so it's plausible) because they look and act very similar. Please review, as that's one of the only ways I know if you like it. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Volpina

**Chapter 2 - Volpina**

**Eyyyy, I'm back! We're starting on Volpina because Lila sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Catastrophe. Karmawolf, Padfoot, and Chibi-nugget are their own people. Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir belong to ZAG.**

* * *

"So, we're gonna skip most of season 1, 'cause season 2 reveals Hawkdick's identity," Karmawolf explained.

"No need to word it like that, mate. We are going to watch the last episode of season 1, though. It reveals… something else interesting. Plus, we're skipping the theme song this time," Catastrophe added.

"Why?"

"Spoilers."

Most of the class seemed to accept this, including Chloé. However, Lila was fuming. She knew Volpina was her, heck, she remembered it. She knew her lies would unravel in front of her. Why did they even have to watch a show about Ladybitch anyway?

**Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien is spying on his father.**

**Gabriel: (talking on the phone while looking at a book) Yes, I'm busy. I was right in the middle of something very important. What do you want? (pauses) What?! This is unacceptable! The sample garment doesn't match at all! All you had to do was follow a pattern. Imbeciles! What am I supposed to do? The show is in three days! No, don't use him, he's completely useless.**

**(Gabriel goes to the painting of his wife, revealing a safe behind it, into which he places the book)**

"Dude… Did you know about this?" Nino inquired.

Adrien shrugged and motioned to continue.

**Gabriel: Call my assistant, Nathalie. She'll give you some other names.**

**Adrien: (behind a pillar) He hides stuff behind the painting of Mom?**

**Plagg: Ooh! I love dirty secrets (Adrien walks over with Plagg to the painting and opens it) Oh, yes! Go on, go on!**

The heroes in the class (so most of them) were shocked. Was that a kwami? Chloe however, looked smug and gestured for Alix to pay up. Alix did so with a scowl.

"What's that flying thing?" Rose chirped.

Plagg flew out of Adrien's shirt, scowling, "I'm a kwami, kid. Now, Adrien, give me cheese."

Catastrophe pulled out some cheese, saying, "I was gonna eat this later, but here."

Plagg was satisfied and flew back into his place in Adrien's shirt.

**Adrien: I can't do it. My dad wouldn't like me going through his stuff. Besides, I don't even know the code, and my fencing class is about to start.**

**Plagg: You're such a party pooper. (phases through the safe door and unlocks it)**

**Adrien: Plagg, no!**

**Plagg: (muffled) My, my, what have we got here? A book on Tibet, an old flyer from a hotel, a load of junk, come on, where's the good stuff? (knocks the book Gabriel was looking at into Adrien's arms) I've seen this book somewhere before. But who cares? I'm famished! I need Camembert!**

Marinette gasped. That was his dad's book? Then she groaned, that meant his dad probably was Hawkmoth!

**Adrien: Why is my dad keeping this locked in a safe? (stares at a page with a picture of an ancient Chinese Hawk Moth) Hawk Moth? What's this monster doing in a book about superheroes?**

"Not every butterfly wielder was evil, Adrien," Catastrophe rolled her eyes.

**Plagg: Cheese! Didn't you hear me?**

**(Adrien gasps after hearing approaching footsteps, and hides the book in his school bag and closes the picture just as Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard enter the room.)**

**Nathalie: Adrien? You're going to be late.**

**(Adrien's bodyguard grunts.)**

**Adrien: I was...looking for my homework. Silly me. (chuckles nervously)**

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and Alya are walking up the entrance steps.**

**Rose: Can you believe Lila knows Prince Ali? She even flew in his private jet with him!**

**Chloé: Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila when he could've written it about me?**

**Nino: Lila knows all of the Hollywood directors. She promised she'd mention me to Steven Spielberg himself!**

**Marinette: (rushes back to Alya's side) Lila?**

**Alya: Yeah, she just started at our school! (points to Lila, who's on the second floor of the school with Adrien) She even gave me an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog, 'cause Ladybug saved her life once! Watch! (shows Marinette the video of Lila on her blog)**

**Marinette: Who is this girl and what is she doing next to the love of my life?!**

Adrien blushed but didn't know why. He was the love of her life?

**Alya: Lila's got the most incredible life, and now she's going here. She's totally awesome!**

**Marinette: (daydreaming) What?! Don't say that! This is super bad, what if Adrien totally falls for her?! I've never flown in a private jet; nobody's ever written a song about me and I don't know a single person in Hollywood! Adrien will forget I even exist! (Lila guides Adrien along by the hand)**

**Marinette: (gasping) Where are they going? Alya, we've got to stop them!**

**Alya: You need to chill out, Marinette. My Ladyblog has the highest number of hits ever after that Lila interview! (walks away)**

**Marinette: What's going on? I mean has this Lila girl hypnotized everyone or something?**

**Tikki: You wouldn't be a little jealous, Marinette?**

The class gaped again. Another kwami? Chloe gestured for Alix to pay up again and smirked.

"I don't know how you got them both right, but whatever," she grumbled.

**Marinette: Huh! Me, jealous? No way! (runs after Lila and Adrien)**

"Mari, we love you, and you _can_ handle jealousy fairly well sometimes, but are you sure?"  
"Okay, maybe at first…"

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont library. Marinette sees Adrien sitting at a table alone. Marinette hides behind a nearby bookshelf.**

**Marinette: Where is she?**

**(Adrien takes the book from his dad's safe out of his bag, and Tikki gasps and leaves Marinette's purse.)**

**Tikki: Marinette, Adrien's book! I need to get a closer look at it.**

**Marinette: Why are you so concerned about his book? Hide, Tikki!**

**(Tikki flies over to a bookcase right next to Adrien.)**

**Lila: Now we can get going on our history homework. It's so much more fun doing it together, don't you think? (notices Adrien's book and grabs it from under the other book he was using to hide it) What's that?**

**Adrien: Uh nothing! Just stories about superheroes.**

**Lila: (puts her hand on top of Adrien's) I love superheroes!**

**Marinette: (gasps from behind the bookcase) It's already too late! (bumps into a book cart, pushing it by accident. Tikki watches Lila as she flips through the book turning to the page on Ladybug)**

**Lila: Ladybug!**

**Adrien: (sighing) She's amazing.**

**Lila: A girl doesn't need to wear a costume to be amazing, you know. (scoots her seat closer to Adrien)**

"Dude! You said yourself you weren't interested in him!" Nino yelled, scandalised. The rest of the class nodded in agreement.

**Adrien: Uh, I don't know—I mean, I—**

**Lila: So you've got a little soft spot for the bug, huh?**

**Adrien: Me? Oh, no! Not at all!**

"Uh-huh, and Bakugou isn't an angry Pomeranian," Karmawolf quipped.

**(The book cart moves closer to them, but is unnoticed.)**

**Lila: You know I actually happen to be very close friends with Ladybug.**

**(Adrien and Marinette both gasp.)**

**Adrien: Really?!**

**Lila: We can chat about it if you want. Not here though. Why don't we meet at the park after school and I'll tell you everything?**

**(Marinette accidentally slams the cart into the wall, causing Adrien and Lila to stand up in surprise. Marinette has hidden under their table.)**

**Adrien: (gets an alert from his phone) I gotta go! I've got a lesson in 58 seconds. (Lila causes Adrien to drop his bag on the floor)**

**Lila: So, the park? (pushes the superhero book on the floor away from Adrien's bag with her foot)**

**Adrien: Uh sure! (runs out)**

**Lila: (picks up the book) A vixen superheroine? Hmm, interesting... (leaves the library)**

**Tikki: Marinette!**

**Marinette: I know. I gotta talk to Adrien before he meets up with Lila in the park. He needs to know that she's a total thief.**

Adrien shot a glare at Lila, "Y'know, I almost couldn't go back to school because of you?"

"Sunshine has sass?" Catastrophe whispered to Karmawolf.

**Tikki: No! You can't say anything to Adrien yet. I need a chance to check out the book first. If it's the one I think it is we have to get our hands on it!**

**Marinette: I don't get it? Exactly why would we need it?**

**Tikki: I'll explain to you once I know for sure. Please, we mustn't let Lila out of our sight!**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is watching a clip of Lila from the Ladyblog.**

**Lila: (in the video) Ladybug and me, we're like this! (crosses her fingers together)**

**Marinette: Liar!**

**Tikki: There! She's coming out!**

**(Lila exits a jewellery store.)**

**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Marinette hides behind a tree. Lila is sitting on a bench.**

**Tikki: We're too far away.**

**(Marinette uses the zoom on her phone to get a closer look at Lila, who is putting on a necklace with a foxtail charm. Lila pulls out the book, but then quickly hides it when Adrien approaches)**

**Lila: Oh hi!**

**Marinette: (sees Adrien) Oh no! He's already here!**

**Adrien: Hey! (Lila throws the book in the trash behind her)**

**Marinette: She dumped the book in the trash bin! What a brat!**

**Tikki: I'll get it–**

**Marinette: No Tikki!**

**Tikki: I have to get that book! You take care of Adrien. (flies to the trash canister)**

**Marinette: Tikki! (runs after her hiding behind the trash canister)**

**(Tikki struggles to get the book out of the trash.)**

**Adrien: So, you do know Ladybug, for real?**

**Tikki: (carrying the book) This is the book Marinette! (Marinette grabs the book)**

**Lila: Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends because we have something very special in common- it's what I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a vixen superheroine myself, Volpina.**

Alya screeched. That liar!

**Adrien: Volpina?**

**Marinette: Volpina?**

**Adrien: Wait a minute! I think I read about her in my book.**

**Lila: (stopping him from grabbing the book) Of course she's in your book. She's one of the most important superheroes. More powerful and more celebrated than Ladybug. (Marinette is angered by the comment) Between you and me, Ladybug doesn't even make the top ten. (Marinette bites down on the book) My grandma gave me this necklace.**

"Bzzt! Wrong!" Alya snarled. Lila was shocked. She thought that Alya was securely in her trap!

**Tikki: Wow she's good. Really good (Marinette runs just out of the park)**

**Marinette: You've got your book. I can't lose Adrien. Time to transform!**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

The class erupted in chaos. They were all yelling over the top of each other. Marinette could only pick out a few things.

"Why didn't you tell me? Oh, wait, Hawkmoth, yeah."

"M-milady? You were so close this whole time?" She couldn't quite pick out who said that.

"Ha! I told you, Alix! You said I was being utterly ridiculous!" Chloe and Alix made a bet?

"Enough! Yes, it's cool, we get it! None of you are going to share this with the outside world!" Catastrophe glared at Lila, while Karmawolf laughed.

**Adrien: (holding Lila's necklace) Are you telling me this is a Miraculous?! (Ladybug lands in front of them)**

**Ladybug: (sarcastically) Well hey Lila! How's it going? Long-time no see. I saw your interview on the Ladyblog, awesome job. (puts her foot on the bench between Lila and Adrien, and leans closer to Lila) Oh sure! I remember our instant connection when I saved your life and we've been really good friends ever since! Practically BFF's! Uh actually, when did I save your life again, Lila? I don't recall. Oh yes! Of course, now I remember. Never! And we're not friends either! (to Adrien) Miss Show-Off here was trying to impress you and everyone around her.**

"Milady, I stand by what I said earlier. Later? It's a bit later in the episode, anyway. That _was _a bit harsh." The wheels in Marinette's head were turning. Chat didn't say anything like that. Adrien did…

"I know, kitty. I hate liars, and you should know this."

**Adrien: (to Lila, who is crying) So I guess you aren't the descendant of a superhero either?**

**Ladybug: She's more like a super liar.**

**Lila: How dare you?!**

**Adrien: Wait! Lila! (Lila runs away) Hey, what was that all about? Uh, I mean, weren't you kinda harsh with her?**

Most of the class was confused at this point. Just what was happening?

**Ladybug: I... I don't put up with lies, especially when they're about me. (yo-yos away)**

**Adrien: (confused) What is with you, Ladybug?**

**Scene: Roof. Ladybug lands abruptly.**

**Ladybug: I may have gone a bit overboard there, but at least I'm not dealing with her anymore. (grasps her yo-yo and leaves)''**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Lila stops in front of a poster of Ladybug.**

**Lila: My chances with Adrien, gone! I hate you, Ladybug! (throws her bag at the poster)''**

"Was ALL of it a lie? I harmed my blog because of you!"

**Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Ah...jealousy, deceit, and the desire to be a superhero. This young lady is my perfect prey. (turns butterfly into Akuma) Fly, my evil little one, and akumatize her!**

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Lila is kneeling on the sidewalk.**

**(The Akuma lands on Lila's foxtail necklace.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Volpina, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of illusion, from now on, your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug and Chat Noir's trust and convince them you're a real superhero, then betray them and bring me their Miraculous.**

**Lila: It would be my pleasure, Hawk Moth. (transforms into Volpina and uses her new power to change the poster of Ladybug into one of Volpina and Adrien)**

**Scene: Paris. A meteor appears in the sky, hurtling down toward the city. Adrien is just getting home, and upon seeing the meteor, runs to his room**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Chat Noir.)**

More chaos. Adrien should have guessed this was going to happen.

"Dude. That's so cool."

"I told you about this too," Chloe gloated.

**Scene: Paris. Ladybug just arrives home when she also sees the meteor.**

**Ladybug: Code Red!**

**(Ladybug yo-yos towards the meteor, but is surprised by Volpina, who flies under the meteor and catches it before it hits the Louvre pyramid. She hurls it back into the sky, where it vanishes as it hits a pigeon. Volpina flies down onto a building but is revealed to be an illusion when the real Volpina swats her away. Volpina then addresses the Parisians below.)**

**Volpina: I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs! (Citizens chant her name)**

**Ladybug: (standing on a nearby roof) Volpina?**

**Chat Noir: (lands next to Ladybug) Looks like we have a new partner.**

"Nope!" Catastrophe said, popping the p.

**Ladybug: Don't you think it's weird, this superhero just appearing out of nowhere.**

**Chat Noir: Well, at least she got the job done. If she hadn't been here—**

**Ladybug: (defensively) I could have easily stopped that meteorite myself.**

**Chat Noir: Hey! Relax! I'm just saying she seems seriously awesome. (Volpina lands in front of them)**

**Volpina: Hey guys! Glad you dropped in, I need a hand. Come on!**

**(Volpina flies off with Ladybug and Chat Noir following behind her. They all land on a nearby roof.)**

**Chat Noir: I can't believe it! It's Hawk Moth in the flesh! (Hawk Moth's figure is on a roof across from them)**

**Ladybug: He never shows up! Something big is going on. Really big!**

**Volpina: We can take him down, but it's gonna take all three of us. We better make the most of our individual talents.**

**Chat Noir: You can count on us.**

**Volpina: Very nice to meet you, by the way, Chat Noir! Cool outfit.**

"No thank you," Adrien gags.

**Chat Noir: (Scratching the back of his head) Why thanks! You too, Volpina. (Ladybug gags)**

**Ladybug: First the meteorite, now Hawk Moth appearing both on the same day. Don't you think that's a little bit unusual?**

**Volpina: Why would you say that?**

**Ladybug: (annoyed) I was asking Chat Noir.**

**Chat Noir: I'm finding you unusual today, My Lady. Is everything okay?**

**Ladybug: I'm fine, just fine. (to Volpina) Say Volpina, what's your Miraculous?**

**Volpina: My necklace.**

**Ladybug: What power does it give you?**

**Volpina: The power of flight and super strength. (Hawk Moth disappears) He's getting away! (they all chase after him until he stops again) Ladybug, go to his left, Chat Noir, you take the right and I'll come from behind.**

"The fox miraculous has the power of illusion," Alya growled.

"I know that now, Alya."

**Ladybug: No! I... I take the right; Chat Noir goes from behind and you... take the left.**

**Volpina: (laughing) Fine. Makes no difference to me.**

**Ladybug: Good. (Volpina flies off)**

**Chat Noir: Can you chill out a little? She's one of us. (Chat Noir jumps off. Ladybug scoffs before heading towards Hawk Moth)**

**Scene: Rooftop. Volpina's illusion lands on a roof where the real Volpina waits.**

**Volpina: (Watches Chat Noir running on rooftops) He's running right into my trap. (Meanwhile, Chat Noir thinks he has Hawk Moth, but he has vanished again)**

**Chat Noir: Where did he go? (Hawk Moth appears on a different roof) I'll take him!**

**(Chat Noir continues to chase after the vanishing Hawk Moth. Back to Volpina who goes after Ladybug)**

**Volpina: Good! Now for the other one.**

**Scene: Ladybug is running after Hawk Moth and lands on an empty roof.**

**Ladybug: Where did he go?**

**(Her foot catches in one of Volpina's traps and when she tries to move, bombs aim at her. Volpina appears.)**

**Volpina: I wouldn't move an inch if I were you. (Ladybug gasps) Don't worry Ladybug, I don't wanna be your friend. At least now you won't be able to say we don't know each other. (laughs)**

**Ladybug: Lila?**

**Volpina: You will call me Volpina!**

**Ladybug: You're not a superhero. You're another one of Hawk Moth's akumatized victims!**

**Volpina: Everyone thinks I'm a superhero, including Chat Noir. So, you won't be able to call me a liar anymore 'cause everyone will think you're the liar. (Hawk Moth speaks to Volpina)**

**Hawk Moth: Take Ladybug's Miraculous. Her earrings, now!**

**Volpina: (To Ladybug) Before I get rid of you, you are going to give me your Miraculous.**

**Ladybug: Never!**

**Volpina: Do you really think you've got a choice, Ladybug? You'll give me your Miraculous or the building goes down! (points to a nearby building)**

**Ladybug: You wouldn't do that! (Volpina blows into her flute and sends the building down) Stop! (reaches for her earrings)**

**(The crumbling building hits a pigeon and then vanishes, showing that it was never falling)**

**Ladybug: It's an illusion! Just like the meteorite! Just like Hawk Moth! That's your power Volpina, isn't it?! Illusion lies. Of course!**

**(Ladybug throws her yo-yo at all the bombs and Volpina and everything vanishes)**

**Ladybug: Of course! (She phones Chat Noir) Is Volpina with you, Chat Noir?**

**Chat Noir: (Through phone) No! And I can't find Hawk Moth either.**

**Ladybug: Forget it. He was never there in the first place.**

**Chat Noir: What do you mean? But we saw him.**

**Ladybug: (On Chat Noir's staff) That's Volpina's power. She creates illusions. The Hawk Moth we saw wasn't real.**

**Chat Noir: What are you trying to say?**

**Ladybug: She's not a real superhero. She was akumatized by Hawk Moth!**

**Chat Noir: I don't get it? Why did he do it?**

**Ladybug: I think it's partly my fault. I ruined her chances with a guy she likes.**

**Chat Noir: Lila?**

**Ladybug: I'm sure she's going to his house. I'll send you the address. Meet me there!**

**Chat Noir: You got it! (He hangs up) I think I know the way already.**

"I didn't know that at the time, now did I kitty?" She smirked.

"…That's true."

**Scene: Adrien's room. Chat Noir arrives and de-transforms.**

**Plagg: Wouldn't Chat Noir be more useful in this situation?**

**Adrien: If Volpina's got a thing for me, I can make her see sense without Chat Noir. Maybe then she'll listen.**

**Plagg: You really think you can take down Volpina without your superpowers? Without me?**

**Adrien: (sees Volpina) Hide Plagg, she's coming! (Plagg goes in his jacket)**

**Volpina: Adrien!**

**Adrien: Hey! Who are you?**

**Volpina: Do you remember this necklace? I didn't know how to tell you the truth, but at least this way you can see for yourself that I'm not lying. I am a superhero.**

**Adrien: Lila!**

**Volpina: You can call me Volpina. I'm sorry about the scene in the park earlier today. Ladybug's jealous because she's not as powerful as me.**

**Ladybug: (hanging outside of Adrien's window) You'll see Ladybug isn't just a figment of your imagination, Volpina. (Ladybug calls Chat Noir, but he doesn't answer)**

**Ladybug: What is he doing? No time to hang around and wait any longer. (Ladybug swings into Adrien's room)**

**Volpina: See what I mean! She's jealous of me, of you, of us, but this time you aren't going to ruin our date Ladybug.**

**Adrien: Mm excuse me, but it wasn't really quite a date, per se. (Volpina turns to him angrily) I mean- what I meant was it could've become one right? No need to get bent out of shape!**

**Ladybug: (to Adrien) Excuse us, but I need to have a chat with super liar. (to Volpina) You! Stop thinking your illusions are reality!**

**(Adrien runs into the bathroom, and shuts the door.)**

**Plagg: So, was I right or was I right?**

**Adrien: Come on(?), claws out!**

**(Meanwhile, Ladybug and Volpina are fighting in Adrien's room.)**

**Chat Noir: (has landed in the open window) Sorry I'm late. I had some trouble... (jumps into the room) ...finding the place.**

**(Volpina uses her flute to make a bunch of other Volpinas to hide in. Ladybug swats them away.)**

**Chat Noir: Illusions!**

**(At that moment, Volpina is seen outside, leaping away with a captive "Adrien".)**

**Ladybug: Chat Noir! She's taken "Adrien"!**

**Chat Noir: That's an illusion, too!**

"Oh. That's how you knew. You were right there."  
"Aww, bugaboo. Were you worried about me?"

**Ladybug: How are you so sure?**

**Chat Noir: Uh...my...um...feline sixth sense. It's legendary! Oh...**

**(Ladybug goes over to the bathroom and finds it empty.)**

**Ladybug: Really? You don't say! "Adrien's gone! (leaps out the window)**

**Chat Noir: I'm not even gonna try to get out of this.**

**Scene: Eiffel Tower. Volpina is dangling "Adrien" from a high brace.**

**(Volpina laughs evilly as Chat Noir and Ladybug climb up the tower.)**

**Volpina: Give me your Miraculous now or I will!**

**Ladybug: I thought you loved him!**

**Volpina: Not as much as seeing you two defeated! (to "Adrien") No hard feelings, right?**

**Chat Noir: You're bluffing. It's another illusion.**

**Volpina: You wanna bet on that? (releases one finger at a time on her grip on "Adrien")**

**Ladybug: (screams) NO! (reaches for her earrings)**

**Chat Noir: Don't do it, Ladybug! (throws his baton at Volpina and "Adrien")**

**Ladybug: No!**

**(The illusion of Adrien vanishes, and Volpina along with it.)**

**Ladybug: (spots the real Volpina) There she is!**

**(They all climb to the top of the tower and Volpina plays her flute to create more illusions of herself.)**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A chocolate popsicle appears) Huh? (she opens it and the bright inner wrapper makes her squint) I've got an idea to take down Volpina!**

**Chat Noir: With a chocolate popsicle?**

**Ladybug: Trust me. Get ready.**

"I'll always trust you, milady."

**Chat Noir: Cataclysm!**

**(Ladybug uses the shiny wrapper to blind the real Volpina, and Chat Noir uses Cataclysm to make a cage around her with the tower's metal.)**

**Ladybug: Trapped! Like a fox! (grabs Volpina's necklace) Your days are over, Akuma! (breaks the necklace, releasing the Akuma) Time to de-evilize! (captures the Akuma in her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the white butterfly) Bye, bye little butterfly. (throws the ice cream in the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous wave puts everything back to normal, including Lila) Lila?**

**Lila: Ladybug?**

**Ladybug: I... totally overreacted and... never should've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry.**

**Lila: Forget it, Ladybug; you were right. We'll never be friends. (picks up her necklace and walks away)**

**Chat Noir: Ouch...**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**

**Hawk Moth: She's still angry. You're not done with Volpina yet, Ladybug. You haven't seen the last of her.**

"Nah, she only gets akumatized two more times."

**Scene: Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Chat Noir are still there.**

**Ladybug: There's one problem we still have to solve. Where's Adrien?**

**Chat Noir: Uh...everything's been put back to normal, right? So, he must be safely back at home.**

**Ladybug: I should check to make sure!**

**Chat Noir: Uh... No, don't worry about it! I'll go! You're about to change back. (Ladybug's earrings beep)**

**Ladybug: So are you. (Chat Noir's ring beeps) No arguing. I'll take care of it. (jumps off the tower)**

**Chat Noir: Ugh! That stubbornness... It's so...so... (fondly) ...irresistible. (leaps off to follow Ladybug)**

"Now who cares for who?"

**Scene: Adrien's room. Ladybug enters through the open window; meanwhile, Chat Noir lands in the bathroom.**

**(Ladybug walks, then runs, over to the bathroom door.)**

**Ladybug: Adrien? (Chat Noir is in a panic) Are you there? (slides open the bathroom door) Can I come in? (Chat Noir turns on the shower)**

**Ladybug: (hears the shower, quickly slides the door shut again, and jumps back) This is...Ladybug. Is everything okay?**

**Chat Noir: Uh...yeah, yeah. I had to grab a shower after all this excitement. (leans with his ear up to the door)**

**Ladybug: Uh...oh...yeah...sure. I'm sorry. I'll be off then, huh.**

**Chat Noir: Thank you!**

**(They both lean their heads against either side of the door, mirroring each other. Ladybug yo-yos out through the window. Chat Noir opens the door and walks out, sadly staring out the window.)**

**Scene: Marinette's roof. She sits perusing the superhero book.**

**Marinette: (to Tikki) This book could've been my connection to Adrien without my Ladybug mask for once, but I get that I'm not gonna be returning it to him.**

**Tikki: I'm really sorry Marinette, but its information is invaluable.**

**Marinette: Information? But it's all written in code.**

**Tikki: I know someone who's been looking for this for a long time. He knows how to decipher the codes.**

**Marinette: So what exactly is so special about this book?**

**Tikki: It contains all the secrets of the Miraculous powers. It's sacred and extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. He needs it back.**

**Marinette: I don't get it, Tikki. Just tell me what's going on. Please, who is he?**

**Tikki: The Great Guardian. And I think the time has come for you to finally meet him.**

"I still don't get why he won't teach me too…"

"Neither do I, Kitty. Neither do I."

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking through his bag.**

**Adrien: Did you take my father's book, Plagg?**

**Plagg: (mouth stuffed with cheese) Of course not!**

**Adrien: If he finds out it's missing, I'll have something worse than Hawk Moth to deal with.**

Catastrophe and Karmawolf stifled snickers. How could Hawkmoth be worse than himself?

**Scene: Master Fu's massage shop. Marinette knocks on the door.**

**(Marinette and Tikki enter the room.)**

**Master Fu: Hello, Ladybug.**

**(The door closes behind Marinette on its own.)**

**THE END.**

"So, what did y'all think?"

"It was good!"

The class said their agreements, all except one. Lila.

Lila was fuming. How dare they? Maribrat was Ladybitch and _her _Adrikins was that filthy cat!

"Kitty. Adrien. We need to talk."

"You're right."

The two walked away from the rest of the group and sat down in a corner.

"How long have we been dancing around each other," Adrien joked.

"Are you disappointed?"  
"What?"  
"Are you disappointed it's me? Ladybug is cool, collected, graceful, determined, confident. I'm none of those things, Adrien."

"You ARE Ladybug. Ladybug just helps you channel it. Besides, I said that I'd love whoever was under the mask, and I do! I have probably since we met as civilians! I've just not realised it until now," he beamed.

Adrien realised three fundamental truths at the exact same time. Number one, this girl was precious and he would do anything to make her happy. Number two, Lila didn't deserve to be anywhere near his lady. Number three, he could look into her eyes and the sky would be the limit, he'd be down for the count and drowning in them. He was so in love.

"Kitty? Adrien? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm purrfect. What about you, Mari?"

Marinette giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Just fine, kitty."

The two slowly walked back to the rest of the group, enjoying each other's company. Alix then gestured for Chloe to pay up, and Alya screeched in excitement. Lila was fuming, even more, they dare ruin her plans?

The door – when did that get there? They were in a pocket dimension – flung open. Standing in the doorway were two figures, both of them feminine and arms crossed.

"You started without us, babe?" One of them smirked.

Catastrophe looked nervous, "I'm sorry?"

The other rolled her eyes, "Really?"

"Shut up, Padfoot!" Catastrophe exclaimed.

"Ouch," the newly named Padfoot snickered.

Catastrophe's girlfriend shook her head good-naturedly, "I'm Chibi-nugget."

* * *

**Did anyone say "Hamilton reference?" 'cause I really can't get it out of my head help. Next, Collector! I know I should update any of my other stories but eh.**


End file.
